


Vacation in Savage Land

by navaan



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Ficlet, M/M, Rough Sex, Savage Land (Marvel), Sex Pollen, Sexual Content, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Steve and Tony take some time off and decide on an adventure trip to Savage Land. Savage Land spices things up for them.





	Vacation in Savage Land

The humidity in Savage Land is uncomfortable enough for Tony to feel the urge to take off his tight black shirt. 

“You want to show off,” Steve says and wriggles his eyebrows. 

“For my very own super soldier lover? I’d rather he’d show off for me.”

Steve grins. “Maybe later. Who knows what’s lurking out here in the wild?” 

He hasn’t so much as said it when the yellow pod of an oversized creeping plant burst right next to Tony and he finds himself covered head to toe by sweet-smelling, yellow goo. “What the?”

“Are you okay?!” With one heroic leap Steve’s by his side.

It’s adorable. A chuckle escapes Tony’s throat before he realizes he’s still covered in this unknown substance and this is still the Savage Land. “I should analyze this stuff,” he says and tries to clean his hands at least enough to get the goo off his face next. The stickiness makes it an exercise in futility.

Worry’s written all over Steve’s face. “We better get you back to the Quinjet.”

“Our extended tent, you mean,” Tony jokes. “You only want to get me out of this shirt.”

“It’ll be an added benefit,” Steve admits. His smile is waning though with the concern.

They’re not far from the Quinjet, and Steve ushers him in before he can protest. “You smell sweet,” he remarks, trying to push him towards the shower stall.

“Wait, wait, I need to analyze this…” He barely gets a bit of the sticky stuff on a plate and ready for analyzation. “Let me know if it’s poison. I’d hate to end up with an unattractive rash on my special lover’s camping adventure.”

“Yes, sir,” JARVIS intones.

Finally, Steve wins and pulls him towards the tiny shower, helps him get the clothes off. The yellow substance has soaked right through and makes the fabric stick to his skin uncomfortable.

“The smell is all you,” Steve says and sounds strange. Tony’s still stuck with his head in the shirt and can’t see him.

“That’s because you and your perfect reflexes didn’t get hit with this stuff.”

Steve pulls the shirt from his fingers, freeing Tonny up to get out of his tight pants.

He’s nearly naked, ready to get the rest of the sticky stuff off of him. It _is_ smelling sweet - only now is he noticing that it’s odor’s changing, mingling with his sweat. His fingers are about to open the shower’s frosted glass door when Steve’s arms wrap around him.

“Smell so good,” Steve whispers into his hair. He’s holding Tony pressed up against his chest. 

“Not that good, Steve, can I…”

Even through the uniform, he can feel Steve’s erection pressed up against his buttocks. 

Now?

“Steve? I’m not sure…” 

He’s grabbed and kissed hard. He melts into it -- remembers the countless times when he’s been worried that something had happened to Steve and just needed to reassure himself that everything was fine. Steve’s gauntleted hand squeezes his ass, and he moans into the kiss. 

“When did you get so frisky?” Tony asks against Steve’s lips When he tries to pull away, Steve nearly growls. Surprised Tony looks up.

Steve’s pupils are dilated, the black of them drowning out the blue of his irises.

“Oh,” Tony says. “Oh, great. JARVIS?”

“The substance seems to enhance your pheromone levels. Help you attracting the right mate.”

“This smell’s driving me… Need you now.”

“Thank god this is you,” Tony says and lets himself be whirled around, finds himself suddenly on all fours. “Wow, Steve, god, _please_.”

Steve’s usually gentle fingers grip his hips hard.

“Tony,” he whispers, “sorry, I need you, so bad. You drive me crazy.”

“I do my best.” He rolls his hips back against Steve who’s still dressed but has managed to open his pants already, paling himself to take the edge of or firm himself up. Tony watches the display over his shoulder. “I like it when you go wild.”

Steve growls. With one hand he pulls Tony closer by the hips, with the other, he carefully starts preparing him.

“God, wow, you are eager,” Tony whispers.

It’s moments later when Steve’s on him, thrusting into him with hard even thrusts that promise more, whispering: “Tony, I need you, I want you.”

* * *

They stay in a pile of towels and clothes in front of the shower stall.

“Tony, I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” Steve’s tracing the bite marks he left along Tony’s shoulder as if he can’t quite believe he has done that.

“More like what I got covered in lured you in,” Tony says and wiggles his eyebrows. “My perfect mate.”

Steve bushes crimson. 

“Perfect _date_?” Tony asks and leans in to kiss him.


End file.
